The Necklace: AU
by Unpublished Novels
Summary: What happens when a famous singer fall into a diner girl? What if some events leads to the unfolding of the past? How will these two cope with it? This is a story about love, love, and love.
1. Chapter 1: Untimely Death

Chapter 1: Untimely Death

**It was a gloomy Wednesday afternoon when Quinn and Festus Fabray decided to fish on the nearby lake.** They were in the middle of catching a fish when Quinn received a call.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Miss Fabray, this is Shelby Smith, I'm a doctor…" The woman on the phone said.

"Oh doctor, how may I help you?"

"I am sorry to inform you that your parents have passed away. They had a terrible car accident a few hours ago and they were rushed in this hospital but they were _dead on arrival._"

After she heard it, tears started flowing out of Quinn's eyes, "Doctor this must be some kind of a mistake."

"No Miss Fabray, we found your parent's IDs and we called the operator to connect with you, I'm really sorry for your loss. We tried our best but they died in the ambulance."

"What is happening? Why are you crying?" Festus asked.

She held her hand out in front of Festus' face and said, "Later Festus I will tell you, where can we find them? Please doctor we really want to see them…" Then Quinn started crying.

"They are here in St. Peters hospital here in Iowa"

"Thank you doctor, we'll go there as soon as we can. Thanks goodbye."

"What's happened Quinnie?" Festus asked again.

Quinn kneeled to face Festus, she met his eye then said, "Mom and dad, they're gone. They had a terrible accident and both of them died on their way to the hospital." Quinn sobs.

"Oh my," Festus then started crying and said, "You're joking. Let's go to the Hospital. They're joking."

"Let's go to the St. Peters Hospital, the doctor said they were rushed there"

The two went to the hospital hoping to see their parents for the last time. As they reached the place and entered the room, both of them just cried. They didn't imagine it to be like this, all they know is that their parents would be with them for a long time, it was too soon. Then a minute or two later, a woman in corporate attire approached them.

"Excuse me; are you the children of Mr. and Mrs. Fabray?" The woman asked.

"Ohm yes, they are our parents." Festus answered. "Who are you?"

The woman introduced herself and said, "I'm Frieda Anderson, your parent's lawyer."

"Oh that's why you look familiar," Quinn answered.

Quinn usually sees her whenever there are legal problems to be solved in their family's tire shop. She has been the company's lawyer since it started. She is the daughter of the former mayor of their town but people rarely see her.

"Yes, I am here to inform you the legal matters that your parents and I have discussed." Frieda added with a little bit of hesitation that the kids might not understand. "So okay, they told me to bring you two in custody of your closest relatives. I am pleased to inform you that I found the best adapters for the both of you. "

"Really? I'm sorry ma'am but this is just so fast, our parents just died and…" Festus muttered, "it's really hard for us and especially for me."

Festus has always been the _sensitive_ one because he's been really close to their parents. Being a 12 year old he doesn't want to be separated from his family.

Quinn then pats Festus' back and said, "It's going to be okay kiddo. We can handle this. So ma'am who is this adopter you're talking about?"

"I have to say, I really tried my best to find you adopters," Frieda said "but I'm sorry to inform you two that you will be adopted separately and in a week you two will be sent to each of them."

"What? I can't do this, Quinn and I will be going together." Tears began to form in Festus' eyes, and then he ran towards the front door of the Hospital. Quinn just stood in front of Frieda, shocked to see Festus like this.

"I'll handle this ma'am and thank you for your concern." Quinn smiled and said, "but where are you going to send us?"

"I'm going to send Festus to London, England. You have an uncle who lives there and his name is Mr. Reynolds. While you Quinn I'm sending to California. Your mother has a cousin named Aunt Sue who lives there. I've already contacted them and they are waiting for your arrivals."

"Oh thank you ma'am, I appreciate it." Quinn and Frieda shook hands.

"You're welcome Miss Fabray but I'm sorry I have to go, I'm going to fly back to L.A. for my other clients but I will return next week."

"Thank you very much. Come on I'll escort you outside ma'am"

Quinn and Frieda talked on the way out. Frieda even told stories about how their parents planned everything for Quinn and Festus in case they pass away. Then as soon as Frieda left Quinn went to find Festus. She found him on the terrace of the said Hospital.

"You know our parents really do love us, they never even thought about their death all they think about is our safety in case they passed away." Quinn said and Festus faced her.

"It's just too fast for me. Our parents just passed away then someone will say that we are going to be separated from one another. It's just too much."

Festus then was just twelve years old, and Quinn is already nineteen years old and they are really close to one another. They're parent's raised them in country side living. Their family is conservative especially with life values and they don't even let Quinn wear jeans. They always make her dress decently. They are rich family but they live a simple life. Quinn and Festus is used to working in the field because their dad trained them while their mom is a baker and has her own bakeshop.

"It's going to be okay, you will be sent to London." Quinn forces a smile to comfort her brother, "Aren't you a big fan of the _Harry Potter Series_? Now you get to live in there." Quinn said then they both chuckled. "You see it's not going to be that bad."

"I guess so." Festus muttered.

"Do you remember what mom used to say, 'No matter what happens, you two should always help each other. Supporting one another that is what brotherhood and sisterhood are all about.' We can do this Festus, let's be brave and strong, we lost our parents but we never lost each other right?" Quinn tried to make her brother stronger, but on the inside she's still sad for the lost of their parents.

"I remember, she always says that whenever we are arguing with each other."

"Yeah, and now each other is the only thing left we have left so let's be strong kiddo." Quinn wiped Festus' tears from his face.

"Okay, we only have one week together so let's try to enjoy our only time together."

"Okay come on but before that let's take care of the paper works for our parents first, then let's drop by the store for some ice cream. " Quinn smiled.

Both of them were really emotional that night yet they tried to be strong for each other.

The whole week came by so quickly. They held their parent's funeral for three days and some of their close relatives paid a visit. Their parent's was buried in a cemetery near their house, it was the best place because in that way they can visit their parents once in a while.

Now the time came where Quinn and Festus had to say goodbye to each other. They were really emotional because they never imagined that they will be separated from each other but his flight schedule was a little earlier than Quinn's so his plane boarded hours. Quinn was left with Frieda. Quinn was really sad then Frieda called her attention.

"Hey Quinn I have something to give you. You're mother asked me to give this to you." Frieda held out a golden necklace with a pendant of a broken heart, it was not actually a broken heart, it was a _half_ heart." Then Frieda puts it around Quinn's neck.

"Wow, thank you Frieda for everything, for the adoption papers and everything." Quinn held out the necklace and she noticed an engravement at the back of the necklace. _Best _was the word engraved at the back of the pendant.

"What is this?"Quinn points at the back of the pendant.

"Ohm yes that was a gift from your mother's best friend when they were still in High School, your mom told me about that story and she said that they had a promise that they would give their necklaces to their children in the future to preserve their friendship."

"Oh you mean Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes that's her name, now I remember."

Then they heard over the PA. _Passengers of Flight 107 please head down to the north entrance. Your flight will board in 20 minutes._

"Oh that's your flight; you should go board the plane."

"Thank you so much Frieda." Then Quinn hugs Frieda and she boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Iowa Hello California

**So this is the second chapter of the story. Sorry I had to make some major changes and correct the grammatical errors. Please Review the story, I need it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye Iowa, hello California

**Quinn slept throughout the whole flight.** She was seating in the luxurious pad of the plane. Frieda was the one who scheduled her flight so she placed her on the _Class A_ section. Quinn began dreaming of memories their family shared; she dreamt about the picnics they spent together, the fishing on the nearby lake, and the movies their family spends together every weekend, but Quinn's travel to the past was disturbed by the loud sound coming from her seatmate's headphones.

She pats the guys shoulder trying to tell him to lower the volume but he just overlooked her, so she tried to talk louder.

"Excuse me!"

"What's your problem miss?" annoyed the blonde guy removed his head phones from his ear.

"I'm trying to sleep here mister. Would you mind lowering the volume of the music from your headphones please?"

"Yes I do, now deal with it Miss Sassy." the blonde guy pretended to sleep to mock Quinn.

Quinn looked around the room and she noticed that most of the passengers keeps looking at the blonde guy like he's some kind of a famous personality.

"Who do you think you are mister?" Quinn's face was turning red and anger was shown in her expression.

Then an old woman from their row faced them and signaled "hush."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Then Quinn smiled at the old lady but it didn't smile back.

The guy leans in and murmured to her, "Don't you know who I am? I'm Sam Evans. What cave are you from?"

"You're such a jerk; do you think you're some kind of a celebrity? I don't even know you."

"I happen to be a well-known singer, oh well I don't expect they have radios or television in caves right."

"Oh, I know you… you're Justin Bieber. Yeah you're a big jerk as well." Quinn muttered.

"I'm not Justin Freaking Bieber. Are you nuts? Okay just to stop this freaking argument," Sam said sarcastically, "I'll just lower the volume okay?"

"Okay thank you." Quinn muttered then smiled.

"You know I think you're cute, but you're like my grandmother." Sam said sarcastically.

Quinn chuckled and in the middle of her chuckles she managed to say, "Is your grandmother as beautiful as I am?

Sam smiled and said, "No, you're much, much more beautiful."

Quinn felt the sincerity of what the blonde guy said and she felt something different like she's known the guy for a long time, Sam noticed that Quinn has blue eyes and he just stared at it. After a while Quinn felt a little awkward so she breaks the silence.

"So is it true, Are you really famous?"

Sam smiles and held his chin high, "Yes, I'm a famous singer and soon to be a famous actor."

"I've noticed the girls in the front row keeps looking at you like every ten seconds."

"They just can't get enough of me." He tried to laugh but Quinn did not look like was fascinated with it.

"Are you really that arrogant?"

"Why? Most of the girls think it's sexy"

Quinn slightly smiled, "Well sadly I'm not one of those girls; my parent's raised me up in a conservative way."

"Oh really, well that's the type of girl I always wanted, but sadly in California, conservative is so _alien_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh well." Then Quinn closed her eyes and after a couple of minutes she fell asleep. Her head rested on Sam's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind it, instead he just stared at her face and he brushed a hair off her face. After that he also rested his head on top of Quinn's. Sam thinks that she is different, but in a good way. They only met on the plane yet he felt that he had known her, he thought to himself, _Maybe she's the one._

Minutes later, a girl holding a little booklet approached Sam.

"Hi Sam," the little girl waves her hand and puts out her booklet and pointed to it. "Will you sign this for me?"

Quinn's head still resting on his shoulder, Sam gave the girl a smile," Sure kiddo, what's your name?"

"Kate." The girl smiled back. Sam takes the booklet from the girl then signed it, "Ohm is she your girlfriend?" Kate whispered.

Sam smiled at Quinn then looks back to the child and said, "No, she's just a friend."

"Oh well, I think you two are perfect for each other." Kate smiled then grabbed her booklet and walked away.

Sam smiled and shook his head as he rested his head on Quinn's. The rest of the flight was silent, the two of them slept. Then it was announced that the plane is about to land so they had to wake up.

"I'm sorry; did I sleep on you for a long time?"

"Nah its okay, I didn't want to wake you up for the second time so I just let you rest your head on my shoulder."

"Oh well thank you for that." Then both of them chuckled.

"When you smile you fascinate me." Sam blushed and he tries to look away.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment from Mr. Sam Evans, the famous 'arrogant' singer?" then she laughs.

Sam smiled, "Oh well see you soon."

"Yes, Goodbye"

Minutes later all the passengers got out of the plane and the two didn't see each other anymore.

When Quinn got out of the airport, she tried to find a cab. It was really hard to find a cam in that time of the day but after half an hour she finally got herself a cab.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when Quinn arrived at her aunt's. The house was really beautiful on the outside. Her foyer was really elegant and it had two swings painted in white. The garden was full of flowers and full of life. The front door was white and the walls of the house were painted with light-violet mixed with pink stripes. The house was like a Barbie dream house except it was much bigger. She rang the doorbell and a few minutes later a red-headed girl in braids opened the door for her, the girl was twisting her hair while she was chewing a gum. She looked like a wasted rock star except she was a little chubby.

"Are you the new maid? 'Cause if you are there's spoiled milk in the dog's room you might want to clean it up." The girl said roughly.

Quinn smiled, "No I'm Quinn I was adopted by your mother, Aunt Sue? You must be Rachel."

"Oh wait, Mom! Quinn's here." Then Rachel walks away. "Come in if you want."

"Okay, thanks"

Quinn walks in and brings in all of her bags; she just stood in the front door. She noticed that the inside of the house was a lot opposite from the outside. It was really messy and full of clutters; most of the hanged paintings were all skulls. Cob webs are everywhere to be seen and the walls are painted in deep red while the linings were all in black. It was really gothic and creepy.

Then Quinn heard footsteps from the staircase and saw her Aunt going down.

"Quinn? Is that you? You've grown since the last time I saw you." She was dressed in a black gothic with a skull necklace to match the dress. To be exact it was really creepy the only thing missing is smokes coming out fro. the floors of the and it will be a perfect _Haunted House._

"Aunt Cecilia… " Quinn smiled and ran to her. She hugged her tight but her aunt was shocked. She and Rachel looked at each other totally astounded. Aunt Sue slightly pushes Quinn away.

"Please call me Aunt Sue."

Quinn smiles and she says, "Aunt Sue"

"Okay Quinn I want you to clean the whole house."

Quinn started to get confused, "What?"

"When your family's lawyer called and said that you will stay with us, I fired all my maids because I have you," Sue smiled and added, "And I don't have to pay you."

Quinn smile turned into a frown and 'okay' is all that she managed to say.

"Now good, Rachel and I will go to bed because we have a big day tomorrow and I want the whole house to be cleaned when we wake up. And by the way, you get to stay in the attic because my dog is occupying the basement. And I don't care if you are tired from your travel or any whines you have in your back pocket all I care about is the tidiness of our house and if you will not be able to accomplish that try finding a new home. " Then Aunt Cecilia and Rachel walked away.

Quinn's enthusiasm and excitement faded. Then she remembered the necklace her mom left to her. She held it out of her shirt and looks and looks at it. She remembered her mom; how beautiful she was and how he will always tell Quinn to '_never give up_.' So she stood straight and said, "I can do this."

The rest of the night Quinn cleaned the whole house and she fixed her room. She doesn't know what lies ahead but she looks forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3: What She Learned of Him

**It was almost twelve o' clock in the midnight when Quinn finished cleaning**. She was so exhausted that her arms felt like butter. She just arrived from the flight, she was so tired and hungry, but Aunt Sue is so insensitive that she hasn't even thought of that.

Initially, Quinn was ordered to clean the living room. But she thought that if she cleans the whole living room, might as well clean the rest of the house. Her aunt's house is not even that big and it has a few rooms. The house may be built for few people to live in so it was easy for Quinn. But the mess is what made it difficult. In the Kitchen wall and in the kitchen wall grease is everywhere to be found. Maybe the cook has anger on Aunt Sue and Rachel that they covered the wall with grease on purpose. But Quinn, experienced on these things since their father runs a tire shop, cleans the wall. Next thing she cleaned it the attic, her room. The first thing you may think is that it's full of boxes and stuff but no. There were cabinets, tables, lamps and even a bed. It's like someone previously occupied this room. The place was full of dust; it looked like it was a long time since the room was last cleaned. So Quinn started cleaning the room.

While cleaning the attic, she remembered her mother. Quinn always loved it when they clean the house. It's has been their mother-daughter bonding. At first, Quinn was very afraid of spiders, rats and cockroaches, especially rats. But her mother told her not to. They also have a life and they deserve to be loved. So whenever Quinn has food, she will leave it in a place where the rats and cockroaches can smell it.

After finishing cleaning the attic Quinn decorated her room. She brought some of her decorations from her old room. She sticks a poster of her favorite movie "Dirty Dancing." She loves dancing and this movie became her favorite because it inspired her to pursue dancing. Her favorite color is yellow so the curtain and the bed sheets are yellow in color. The motif of her room was basically yellow.

When Quinn finished decorating her room, she felt at home. She can remember all the time she and her mother shared in her room back in Iowa. When Quinn was cleaning up and packing her things she noticed a newspaper lying on the floor.

The newspaper was dated only a week ago. She examines the paper and she noticed one article entitled, "Sam Evans Strikes Again." When she saw this she sat down at the end of her bed and started reading the article.

The name of the writer was Butch Harlow. The information he wrote about Sam was harsh, really harsh. He described him as a "Hypocrite" and a "Washed up Heartthrob." When reading this Quinn thought of Sam, she pitied him. The writer mentioned things like Sam being in Rehab just a couple of weeks ago for illegal drug possession, and last month in a well-known club in California he beat up a paparazzo because it 'bugs' him.

After reading this article Quinn got confused. She really thought that the guy she met on the plane is a good guy. Half of her thinks that this is just false accusations on Sam, while her other half thinks that Sam was just pretending to be nice at her because he likes her. She grunted and lay back on her bed and after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Sam! Welcome home." A kid rushed and hugged Sam.

"Hey kiddo, haven't seen you in a while." Sam smiled and hugs her back. "Where's mom?"

"Upstairs, disappointed at you as usual. You left without her permission; she was really worried."

Sam places his hand on the top of the girl's head, "It's okay now Sally, I'm home."

"Okay but you really got us worried. The press has been trying to find you everywhere." Sally muttered.

"Okay I'll go check on her in her room." Sam patted the girl's shoulder and walked to his mom's room.

Sam and his mom were never that close. He is rebellious to his mom because she doesn't give him what he wants. She was the one who forced Sam to pursue his singing career. Sure Sam loves music but he wants to blend in, like a normal teenager.

When Sam reached his Mom's room he knocked on the door.

"Mom are you there?"

Sam saw his mother staring blankly at the window and when he knocked on the door she turned around and saw her holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"Where were you?"

"Mom I told you, I went to Iowa to relax, to unwind, to think."

"What? To think? Have you ever thought about the responsibilities you left here?" A tension starting to boil can be sense between these two.

"I was gone for a week mom it's not that long."

"The media has been waiting for your return ever since you left what are you thinking?"

His mother puts her glass down and groans in disappointment. Sam also was losing his composure that he wants to walk away from his mom.

"Mom, I'm tired of this. I already gave my life to this career and I can't even have a week for myself?"

"But you're ruining it and I'm picking up the pieces, you don't even bother talking to me."

"I always try to talk to you never listen. All you've been doing is doing things your way?"

"I do not. I thought this is what we want."

"No mom, you want it not me." Tears started falling out of Sam's eye. E was really disappointed with his mom so he walked away leaving his mother shocked.

Sam loves singing. He even writes his own music, but he doesn't like where this is going. At first he loves his career, he enjoys being famous. But when he met some friends he saw what was missing in his life. His friends go to school but Sam needs to be tutored because he can't attend one. Another is the paparazzi. Every time he leaves the house paparazzi always follows him. He wants to be normal just like his friends, going out of the house knowing that no one follows you or takes candid photos of you.

Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, come here Sally. I have something to give you." Sally then sits next to Sam. "I know how you love cookies so I gave this."

"That's it? You're way too cheap." Sam then tickles Sally. "Come on Sam, you know I hate being tickled."

"Okay, but you take back what you said."

Sam and Sally were really close. Their age gap is long but they're still close. She is the closest friend Sam is going to get. Every time he gets close to a girl or a friend, the media instantly give different meaning to it.

Trying to change the subject Sally asked Sam, "What happened between you and mom?"

Sam just gave Sally slight smile and he shook his head.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"No it's okay, it's done. Let's not talk about it."

"Well can you tell me about you trip?"

"Well it was boring I guess. I just spent time alone."

"Well I was kind of expecting that." Sally giggled.

"The travel home actually was a little more fun."

"What you hooked up with the stewardess? Is that it? If it was I don't want to hear it."

Sam's face lights and he smiled wide, "No! Definitely not, I met a girl."

"What? Is she a slut? How bad was she? Is she wearing a tranny costume that attracted you?"

"No quite the opposite actually, although I don't remember her name, I think it was Quinn."

"Oh, ohm just a fact, you have a girlfriend Sam. And ohm you've been together for a year now."

"I know Sally but this girl just reminds me of my first love."

"The girl from Iowa?"

"Yes that girl. I wonder where she is now."

"Oh well I gotta go."

Sally stood up from the chair and she remembered something so she turned around to face Sam.

"By the way your girlfriend Santana called and he was asking if you're home. I said no."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I hate that tranny, she cheats on you."

"That's not true Sally."

"Whatever you say." Both Sam and Sally smiled and giggled at each other.

**Review. Review. Review. Please Review, it will be a big help. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Living Nightmare Begins

"**Rise and shine Cinderella we're going to the diner."** Sue opened all of Quinn's curtain revealing that the sun has not yet rise. "It's your first day of work aren't you excited?" Sue was so sarcastic at the moment. She treats her maids just the same as how she treats Quinn. When Frieda called Sue to inform her that Quinn will be moving in with them, initially she wants to refuse, but on the other hand she thought she needs a maid and a waitress in her diner so she accepted her.

"What? But Aunt Sue it's 5 in the morning."

"Yes and that is the time you will be waking up for the rest of your life, or at least your stay here."

Quinn got up from her bed, she is obedient for the fact that she is well disciplined. Her mom always tells her to obey the host of wherever they will stay.

"Okay Aunt I will go get dressed." Quinn flashed her brightest smile to lighten up Aunt Sue but instead it gave her an unpleasant glare and walked out of the room. Quinn still sleepy, got up, fixed her bed and got dressed. Quinn is really descent when it comes to clothing. She always wears a casual dress with a jacket to match her shoes. Her mother always tells her to dress decently to look presentable

After 20 minutes she walked down the stairs and she saw what her aunt did to the living room. She intentionally messed up the whole place. The chairs are all sideways and she spilled coffee on the floor; there were even rotten mayonnaise on the table.

"Ohm Aunt? Where are you?"

She noticed the bad smell of the rotten mayonnaise so she covered her nose and tried to skip the coffee spills on the floor. But Aunt Sue was nowhere to be found. She looked outside the window and she saw Aunt Sue already inside the car so she ran outside. She was reading a newspaper while drinking hot coffee.

"Ohm Aunt Sue what happened in the living room."

Sue puts her coffee down the coffee tray of her car and folds the newspaper to face Quinn. Before she could say anything she noticed Quinn's clothes.

"What are you going to Church?"

Quinn got confused at what Aunt Sue was trying to say. "What?"

"The thing that you're wearing, are you going to be inducted in the Hall of Fame?" Aunt Sue was trying to hold back her laughter. She doesn't usually see someone dressing like that to work for a diner.

Quinn was not wearing a gown that day. She was just wearing a casual floral white and blue dress to match her eye, not really that formal; it is basically a type of dress you normally see a person wearing. With a jean jacket to match her Chuck Taylor shoe.

Quinn looks down at her clothes little bit ashamed, "Is it too much?"

"No it's alright, for a Church; Ha-ha."=

"Ohm by the way what happened to the living room."

"Oh my cat Cruikshank threw up."

"What you mean that is not mayonnaise?"

"Yep." Sue was basically trying to laugh. She thinks that this girl is too innocent and she wants to play with her. "I want you to clean it up Quinn and in about ten minutes we will be going."

Quinn went inside the house and Aunt Sue just stayed in the car to wait for her. In just less than 10 minutes Quinn returned. She is really efficient as is she is used to things like this. Quinn got inside the car and she sat at the back. At first she was about to ride in the front but she saw the look on her aunt's face so she sat at the back instead.

"So how was the cat puke? Did you enjoy my early morning treat?" Sue smiles at Quinn. But her smile is not warming it was insulting.

"Yes. I love cats; I'm used to cleaning things like that." She smiled back at her aunt. But her aunt's smile faded and instead its smile turned into a glare. As if she was disappointed at Quinn's response to the situation.

But the truth was Quinn was grossed out. The smell was so awful and the texture of the puke was pure ewe. Yet she is trying to be strong so she holds out her necklace that her mom gave her and cleaned the whole thing. She also cleaned the rest of the living room so that her aunt can no longer anything.

The rest of the trip was quiet. It was seen on Aunt Sue's face that she was disappointed at the situation. The trip was at least 20 minutes then they arrived at the diner. The diner was not that big, but it's not that small either. It was just a regular diner, nothing fancy or anything. Green and Violet is the color of the walls, and the floor was checkered black and white. The place can accommodate at least 70 people. The chairs were all red and yellow in color; it was all leather with foam inside. The place was really colorful and it was really spacious.

"Welcome Quinn to your workplace." Aunt Sue faced and her and spread her hands. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's really colorful?" Quinn was not yet finished looking at the place. The design of the place was really bizarre. It looked like where Lady Gaga was born.

"Well you should. This is where you will be working." Sue turned around and called someone whose name was Emma.

After a couple of seconds a skinny red-head woman walked into the room.

She smiled and waved at Quinn. Sue smiled and put her left around Emma.

"Emma here is the chief waitress; you will do anything she says okay? And she will introduce you to everyone."

Emma looked irritated at Sue. Quinn felt like she doesn't like her aunt that much and she can't blame her. Who can like the monster that is her aunt.

"Okay I'll leave you two because I have lots of work to do." Sue removed her arms from Emma's shoulder. "Aw Emma your shoulder blades hurt. You getting skinnier or something?" Quinn was waiting for Emma to give a respond but she just looked away.

Then when Sue finally walked away Emma finally started talking.

"Hi there I'm Emma," Emma put out her hand and Quinn shook it.

"Hi I'm Quinn; so how long have you been working for my aunt?"

"Long enough.'

Eager to change the topic, Emma offered Quinn a tour and she accepted it. She introduced Quinn to all the diner staff.

"Hey everybody this is Quinn, she will be our new waitress. She is Sue's niece. Say hi everybody." Emma flashed a smile to the staff but they just looked at her. "Okay so Quinn this is Mr. Smith, he is the Head Chef. This one is Mrs. Lopez, she's the one who takes the orders and she the head the kitchen. This here is Kurt and Mercedes; they are in-charge of cleaning the tables."

Mercedes and Kurt smiled and waved at Quinn. They look as the same age as Quinn and they are the only two in the kitchen who looks pretty normal.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She waves and smiled at the crowd but they didn't respond. Instead they head on to their places.

Mercedes and Kurt went to Quinn and approached her.

"Hey I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt." Mercedes put out her hand and shook Quinn's, and when she mentioned Kurt, he also puts out he hand and Quinn shook it. "So we welcome you to the diner."

Kurt turns around and faces Emma. "Miss Pillsbury we'll take it from here." Kurt smiles at her and smiled back.

"Why thank you Kurt, you guys have fun okay." After that Emma ran outside and hugs a curly haired man.

"Who's that?" Quinn curious at what she saw.

"Oh that's Will, Ms. Pillsbury's boyfriend."

Mercedes changed the topic and asked Quinn, "So Quinn where are you from?"

"I'm from Iowa."

"Oh really so are you on a vacation here."

"No I will be staying here, my parents died so my aunt adopted me. I stay in their house actually."

Both Mercedes and Kurt gave a meaningful gasp after hearing Quinn's statement.

"Aw poor you, you get to live with the dragon and her daughter."

"What?"

"We'll tell you later, right now we've go to prepare, we have a big dinner party to cater." Mercedes pulls Quinn's hand led her inside the kitchen.

"Our diner was chosen to cater for today's biggest singing artist," While saying this, Kurt's facial reaction changes, he looked like he was daydreaming. "Sam Evans, he is one of today's generation's sexiest men."

"Although controversies always follow him." Mercedes butts in. But Kurt gave her a glare. "I'm just saying."

"Is he really that famous? I sat next to him on the plane when I was travelling.

Another gasp was given by Mercedes and Kurt.

"What?"

"What did he do to you? Did he just ignore you?"

"No, he was nice actually, he even mention that I'm pretty."

"Oh Kurt that's new. He usually snobs people, maybe he thinks you're special Quinn."

"Come on girls let's talk about it later. We've got to help them prepare."

"Okay okay, let's go.

* * *

"Wake up son; you have an event to host."

"It's too early I still need to sleep." Sam groaned and covered himself with a blanket.

Sam's mom removed the blanket and shakes Sam. "Come one, it's already 10 am… what time do you plan to wake up?"

"I don't want to! What is that event anyway?"

"It's a little press conference event to make up for your…" Sam's mom was lacking words to say, "ACTIONS."

"Come on Samantha… I really need to rest."

"No, you said you already rested for a week, that's enough yapping mister get up and change. We will leave in an hour."

Then Samantha walked away from the room leaving Sam groaning in disappointment.

* * *

"Come on Quinn you need to get dressed you will be waiting tables." Kurt pulled Quinn and put make-up on her. "You have to look good, you will be the face on the diner, now perfect."

Kurt and Mercedes faced Quinn.

"Is it bad?"

"It's perfect." Mercedes answered. Quinn turned around to look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"I look…"

"Hot, perfect?" Kurt trying to finish Quinn's sentences for her.

"Like my mom."

"Really, is she also that beautiful before she passed away?" Mercedes felt Quinn getting a little bit emotional. She fixed Quinn's hair into a high bun that looked perfect on her. Instead of waiting for an answer, she changed the subject. "Oh, I think all the guests are here now so let's go."

When they went out of the bathroom the function room was full of people. It was like the Grammy's but a little less formal. After a couple of minutes Sam with his mother and sister arrived. Kurt and Mercedes can't help but lose their selves. Obviously both of them are big Sam Evans fan. When everyone has settled down the diner people started working and the program started.

Quinn can't help but stare at Sam, as a waitress it is her duty to wait tables so without further hesitations she walked over to Sam Evan's table.


End file.
